gaminginiafandomcom-20200214-history
Microsoft
Computer software Windows Operating system MSNBC |parent = N/A |website = www.microsoft.com }} Creators of the Windows operating system, the Xbox 360, and maintainers of The MSN Gaming Zone and Xbox Live Microsoft entered the home console arena in 2001 with the release of the Xbox. Microsoft Game Studios (MGS), branded with current logo and moniker in 2002 (formerly the Microsoft Game Division or Microsoft Games), is a wholly owned subsidiary of Microsoft Corp. which develops and publishes video games for Windows-based PCs and the Xbox and Xbox 360 video game consoles. It also (through Rare Ltd.) develops games for the Nintendo DS. MGS publishes games for several Microsoft-owned first-party developers, such as Lionhead Studios and Rare Ltd. MGS has also published games created by third-party developers, such as Bioware and Bizarre Creations as of October 2007. Acquisitions and announcements Microsoft Game Studios had acquired many game development houses such as Bungie Studios in 2001(1999), giving MGS full control of Bungie and shifting the development of Bungie’s game Halo: Combat Evolved to its Xbox platform.Microsoft to Acquire Bungie Software: Microsoft Corp. announced it acquired Chicago-based Bungie Software Products Corp., a leading independent developer of action oriented co... In September 2002, MGS acquired Rare from Nintendo and the Stamper brothers (Chris and Tim), who owned 49% and 51% of the company respectively in what is believed to be one of the most expensive purchases of a video games development company yet, at a cost of around USD 375 million.Microsoft Acquires Video Game Powerhouse Rare Ltd.: Developers of Such Worldwide Hits as "Donkey Kong 64," "Banjo-Kazooie," "GoldenEye 007" And "Perfect Dark" Bring Their Tale... This also meant Microsoft acquired the rights to Rare’s own original IPs such as the Perfect Dark, Banjo-Kazooie and the Conker the Squirrel franchises. An announcement on April 6th 2006 brought news that Microsoft Game studios had purchased Lionhead Studios for an undisclosed sum, to further bolster the range of exclusive titles it could provide for the Xbox 360 platform.Microsoft Game Studios Acquires Video Game Luminary Peter Molyneux’s Lionhead Studios: Lionhead’s hit franchise “Fable” surpasses 2 million unit sales milestone During May 2006 Microsoft also acquired Massive Inc, an in-game advertising company to provide additional revenues from their gaming platforms such as PCs and the Xbox 360.Microsoft to Acquire In-Game Advertising Pioneer Massive Inc.: Massive’s technology for weaving dynamic, relevant ads into video games will extend next-generation advertising ... On May 4th 2007 Microsoft announced it would be opening a European office of Microsoft Game Studios in Reading in the United Kingdom (the present location of Microsoft's General UK offices). This office will be headed by Phil Spencer, who was General Manager for the games division before the announcement.Gamasutra - New Microsoft Game Studios Office For Europe In May 2008, Microsoft announced the formation of a newly created internal games studio to create "high quality digital content" for Xbox Live Arcade. It has been reported on 22 January 2009, the ACES development team behind the franchise Microsoft Flight Simulator had been heavily affected by Microsoft's ongoing job cuts, with reports indicating that the entire Microsoft Flight Simulator team has been laid off. In-house studios *'Lionhead': Black & White series, The Movies, Fable series *'Rare': Perfect Dark series, Kameo, Conker series, Banjo series, Viva Piñata *'Turn 10': Forza Motorsport series *'Wingnut Interactive': A new studio set up in conjunction with Peter Jackson (they will be producing alongside with Bungie Studios a new game based in the Halo universe) *'Xbox Live Productions': A new first-party studio set up to develop Xbox Live Arcade games and digital video content. Game related studios *'Massive Inc.': A studio primarily set up for in game advertising Former studios *'ACES Game Studio': Flight Simulator series, Combat Flight Simulator series and Train Simulator 2 *'Ensemble': Age of Empires series, Age of Mythology. Dissolved on January 29, 2009 and an independent company Robot Entertainment formed. *'Bungie': Became an independent studio on October 1, 2007. *'Carbonated Games': Developer of several classic and casual games for MSN Games and MSN/Windows Live Messenger. Dissolved on March 27, 2008. *'Digital Anvil': Freelancer. Dissolved on January 31, 2006. *'Hired Gun': Dissolved shortly after Halo 2 launch for PC. *'FASA Interactive': Mech series. The studio was closed on September 12, 2007.http://forums.shadowrun.com/forums/thread/126659.aspx *'Indie Built': Links series. Sold off to Take-Two Interactive in October, 2004. Games released under the MGS brand This list of games is sorted by platform and includes games published by Microsoft. For those games not developed under the Microsoft name, the developer is noted after the game's release date. MS-DOS/Windows *'1990' **''Microsoft Entertainment Pack'' *'1994' **''Microsoft Space Simulator'' *'1995' **''Microsoft Golf'' **''3D Movie Maker'' *'1996' **''Monster Truck Madness'' **''Close Combat'' **''Microsoft Beyond the Limit:Ultimate Climb'' **''Microsoft Soccer'' **''Microsoft Golf Version 3.0'' **''Microsoft Flight Simulator '95'' **''Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker'' **''Deadly Tide'' **''Fury3'' **''Gex'' **''Hellbender'' *'1997' **''Return of Arcade Anniversary Edition'' **''Age of Empires'' **''Microsoft Flight Simulator '98'' **''Close Combat: A Bridge Too Far'' **''Fighter Ace'' **''Microsoft CART Precision Racing'' **''Microsoft Entertainment Pack: The Puzzle Collection'' *'1998' **''Urban Assault'' **''Outwars'' **''NBA Full Court Press'' **''Monster Truck Madness 2'' **''Motocross Madness'' **''Microsoft Pinball Arcade'' **''Microsoft Golf 1998 Edition'' **''Age of Empires: The Rise of Rome'' **''Close Combat III: The Russian Front'' **''Combat Flight Simulator WWII Europe Series'' *'1999' **''Pandora's Box'' **''NBA Inside Drive 2000'' **''NFL Fever 2000'' **''Midtown Madness'' **''Age of Empires: Gold Edition'' **''Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings'' **''Asheron's Call'' **''Microsoft Baseball 2000'' **''Microsoft Flight Simulator 2000'' *'2000' **''StarLancer'' **''Motocross Madness 2'' **''Midtown Madness 2'' **''Age of Empires II: The Conquerors'' **''Allegiance'' **''Combat Flight Simulator 2: WWII Pacific Theater'' **''MechWarrior 4: Vengeance'' **''Microsoft Baseball 2001'' **''Microsoft International Soccer 2000'' **''Links LS Classic'' **''Microsoft A.I.Puzzler'' *'2001' **''Zoo Tycoon'' **''Racing Madness 2'' **''Microsoft Train Simulator'' **''Microsoft Flight Simulator 2002'' **''MechWarrior 4: Black Knight'' *'2002' **''Age of Mythology'' **''Zoo Tycoon: Dinosaur Digs'' **''Zoo Tycoon: Marine Mania'' **''RalliSport Challenge'' **''Combat Flight Simulator 3: Battle for Europe'' **''Dungeon Siege'' (Gas Powered Games) **''Links 2003'' **''MechWarrior 4: Clan Mech Pak'' **''MechWarrior 4: Inner Sphere Mech Pack'' **''MechWarrior 4: Mercenaries'' **''Asheron's Call 2'' **''MechCollection'' *'2003' **''Zoo Tycoon: Complete Collection'' **''Rise of Nations'' **''Age of Mythology: The Titans'' **''Dungeon Siege: Legends of Aranna(Gas Powered Games) **Freelancer'' **''Halo: Combat Evolved'' **''Impossible Creatures'' **''Kings & Myths: The Age Collection'' **''Links 2003: Championship Courses'' **''Links Championship Edition'' **''Microsoft Flight Simulator 2004: A Century of Flight'' *'2004' **''Zoo Tycoon 2'' **''Rise of Nations: Thrones and Patriots'' **''Age of Mythology Gold Edition'' *'2005' **''Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species'' **''Age of Empires III'' **''Age of Empires III Collector's Edition'' **''Dungeon Siege II'' (Gas Powered Games) **''Fable: The Lost Chapters'' *'2006' **''Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure'' **''Zoo Tycoon 2: Dino Danger Pack'' **''Tycoon 2: Zookeeper Collection]'' **''Zoo Tycoon 2: Marine Mania'' **''Rise of Nations: Rise of Legends'' **''Age of Empires III: The Warchiefs'' **''Microsoft Flight Simulator X'' *'2007' **''Shadowrun'' **''Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals'' **''Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties'' **''Halo 2 for Windows Vista'' **''Microsoft Flight Simulator X: Acceleration'' **''Viva Piñata'' **''Gears of War(Epic) *'2008''' **''Zoo Tycoon 2: Ultimate Collection'' *'Announced for 2009' **''Alan Wake'' (Remedy Entertainment) **''Microsoft Train Simulator 2'' **''Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise'' *'Release Date Unknown' **''Mythica'' **''Marvel Universe Online'' Xbox *'2001' **''Amped: Freestyle Snowboarding'' **''Azurik: Rise of Perathia'' **''Blood Wake'' **''Fuzion Frenzy'' **''Halo: Combat Evolved'' **''NFL Fever 2002'' **''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee'' **''Project Gotham Racing'' *'2002' **''Blinx: The Time Sweeper'' **''Kakuto Chojin'' **''MechAssault'' **''NBA Inside Drive 2002'' **''NBA Inside Drive 2003'' **''NFL Fever 2003'' **''NightCaster'' **''Quantum Redshift'' **''RalliSport Challenge'' **''Sneakers'' **''Whacked!'' **''Xbox Exhibition Demo Disc Vol. 1 '' **''Sega GT 2002 / Jet Set Radio Future (combo disk)'' *'2003' **''Amped 2'' **''Brute Force'' **''Counter-Strike'' **''Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge'' **''Dinosaur Hunting'' **''Grabbed by the Ghoulies'' **''Inside Pitch 2003'' **''Kung Fu Chaos'' **''Links 2004'' **''Midtown Madness 3'' **''NBA Inside Drive 2004'' **''NFL Fever 2004'' **''NHL Rivals 2004'' **''Project Gotham Racing 2'' **''Shenmue II'' **''Tao Feng: Fist of the Lotus'' **''Top Spin'' **''Voodoo Vince'' **''Xbox Exhibition Demo Disc Vol. 2 '' **''Xbox Exhibition Demo Disc Vol. 3 '' **''Xbox Exhibition Demo Disc Vol. 4 '' **''Xbox Music Mixer'' **''Magatama'' (Japan Only) **''The Wild Rings'' (Japan Only) **''N.U.D.E.@Natural Ultimate Digital Entertainment'' (Japan Only) *'2004' **''Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space'' **''Fable'' **''Halo 2'' **''Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders'' **''MechAssault 2: Lone Wolf'' **''Phantom Dust'' **''RalliSport Challenge 2'' **''Sudeki'' **''Xbox Exhibition Demo Disc Vol. 5'' **''OutRun 2'' (Co-published with Sega) **''Xbox Video Chat'' (Japan Only) *'2005' **''Conker: Live & Reloaded'' **''Forza Motorsport'' **''Jade Empire'' **''Kingdom Under Fire: Heroes'' **''Xbox Exhibition Demo Disc Vol. 6'' **''Xbox Exhibition Demo Disc Vol. 7'' **''Zillernet'' (Korea Only) **''Wreckless 2'' (Japan Only) *'Cancelled' **''True Fantasy Live Online'' **''Kameo: Elements of Power'' (Released later as an Xbox 360 game) **''Perfect Dark Zero'' (Released later as an Xbox 360 game) Xbox/Xbox 360 *'2006' **''Big Bumpin'' **''Pocket Bike Racer'' **''Sneak King'' **''Muck Slinger'' Xbox 360 *'2005' **''Kameo: Elements of Power'' **''Perfect Dark Zero'' **''Project Gotham Racing 3'' **''Every Party'' (Japan Only) *'2006' **''Gears of War'' **''Ninety-Nine Nights'' **''Viva Piñata'' **''Xbox Live Arcade Unplugged Volume 1'' *'2007' **''Blue Dragon'' **''Crackdown'' **''Forza Motorsport 2'' **''Fuzion Frenzy 2'' **''Halo 3'' **''Project Gotham Racing 4'' **''Shadowrun'' **''Tenchu Z'' **''Vampire Rain'' **''Viva Piñata: Party Animals'' **''Scene It? Lights, Camera, Action'' **''Mass Effect'' **''Project Sylpheed'' (Co-published with Square Enix) **''Xbox Live Arcade Compilation Disc'' *'2008' **''Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom'' **''Lost Odyssey'' **''Ninja Gaiden 2'' **''Too Human'' **''Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise'' **''Infinite Undiscovery'' (Co-published with Square Enix) **''Fable 2 '' **''Scene It? Box Office Smash'' **''Gears of War 2'' **''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' **''Lips'' *'Announced for 2009' **'' Halo 3 ODST'' **''Halo Wars'' **''Ninja Blade'' **''Mickey Speedway USA: Real Worlds'' **''Forza Motorsport 3'' **''Blast Corps 2: Build Cops'' *'Release Date Unknown' **''Alan Wake'' **''Ninety-Nine Nights II'' **''Halo: Chronicles'' *'Cancelled' **''Marvel Universe Online'' Xbox Live Arcade *'2005' **''Hexic HD'' *'2006' **''Cloning Clyde'' **''Small Arms'' **''TotemBall'' **''Uno'' *'2007' **''Aegis Wing'' **''Band of Bugs'' **''Eets: Chowdown'' **''Hexic 2'' **''Jetpac Refuelled'' **''Marathon: Durandal'' **''Spyglass Board Games'' **''Tetris Splash'' **''Word Puzzle'' **''Yaris'' *'2008' **''Banjo-Kazooie'' **''Braid'' **''Castle Crashers'' **''Fable II Pub Games'' **''Go! Go! Break Steady'' **''Portal: Still Alive'' **''Rez HD'' **''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' **''Wits and Wagers'' *'Announced for 2009' **''1 vs. 100'' **''Banjo-Tooie'' **''South Park (working title)'' **''Lode Runner'' **''The Dishwasher: Dead Samurai'' **''Uno Rush'' References External links * Microsoft Game Studios official site * Microsoft's Official Xbox Site * [http://www.mobygames.com/company/microsoft-game-studios Microsoft Game Studios] profile on MobyGames Category:Games Category:Companies Category:Video Game Companies